DESCRIPTION: State the application's broad, long-term objectives and specific aims, making reference to the health relatedn&ss of the project. Describe concisely the research design and methods for achieving these goals. Avoid summaries of past accomplishments and the use of the first person. This abstract is meant to sarve as a succinct and accuratedescription of the proposedwork when separated from the application. If the application is funded, (his description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. We are requesting funds to establish a national Biomedical Resource Center in Image-guided Therapy (IGT) at the Brigham & Women's Hospital. The IGT Center proposed undejr this application will provide a unique, centralized infrastructure for clinical investigators, biomedica! engineers, and basic scientists in promoting and advancing IGT methods and related clinical applications. We will develop and make available new innovative technologies in five discreteTRD Core Projects: 1) the Computational Core; 2) the Imaging Core; 3) the MRI-guided Therapy Core; 4) the Image-Guided Neurosurgery Core; and 5) the Focused Ultrasound Therapy Core. These key research initiatives represent the technical and clinical infrastructure of the Resource. They are anticipated to have significant effecton several future IGT methods and clinical applications; and will combine forces with 10 internal and 7 external, independently funded Collaborations that address various essential technical or clinical aspects of IGT. Thesecollective scientific efforts include the development of image processing and display tools (3D Slicer, interactive and adaptive platforms, high performance computing); dynamic and adaptive MR imaging methods; novel therapy techniques (MRI-guided focused ultrasound); image-guided robotics; and several clinical applications from brain tumor surgery to prostate interventions. All IGT developments and applications will be tested either on site with our collaborators, ordistributed directly as a service to the growing IGT community. Our overarching goal is to create a Center that is national in character reaching effectively across a broad range of constituencies throughtraining in and dissemination of the novel technologies and methods under development in this Resource. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organizaffon, city, state) Brigham and Women's Hospital, Boston, Massachusetts KEY PERSONNEL. SeeInstructions. Use continuation pages as neededto provide the required information Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnel in alphabetical order, last name first. Name Organization Jolesz, Ferenc Brigham and Women's Hospital Chen, Nan-Kue! Brigham and Women's Hospital Clement, Gifeg Brigham and Women's Hospital Golby, Alexandra Brigham and Women's Hospital Goldberg-Zimring, Daniel Brigham and Women's Hospital Haker, Steven Brigham and Women's Hospital Disclosure Perm/Mton Statement Applicableto SBIRySTTR Only. See Instructions. LJYes PHS 398 (Rev. 05/01) in the format shown below. Role on Project Principal Investigator Investigator Investigator Principal Investigator Investigator Investigator Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): JoleSZ. FerenC KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions. Use continuationpages as neededto provide the required information in the formatshown below. Start with Principal Investigator. List all other key personnelin alphabeticalorder, last name first. Name Organization Role on Project Hoge, Scott Brigham and Women's Hospital Investigator Hynynen, Kullervo Brigham and Women's Hospital Principal Investigator Kikinis, Ron Brigham and Women's Hospital Principal Investigator Kyriakos, Walid Brigham and Women's Hospital Investigator Madore, Bruno Brigham and Women's Hospital Investigator Maier, Stephan Brigham and Women's Hospital Investigator McDannold, Nathan Brigham and Women's Hospital Investigator Mitsouras, Dimitrios Brigham and Women's Hospital Investigator Mulkern, Robert Brigham and Women's Hospital Investigator Panych, Lawrence Brigham and Women's Hospital PrincipalInvestigator Scheffe, Molly Brigham and Women's Hospital Investigator Talos, Ion-Florin Brigham and Women's Hospital Investigator Tempany, Clare Brigham and Women's Hospital Principal Investigator Vykhodtseva, Natalia Brigham and Women's Hospital Investigator Warfield, Simon Brigham and Women's Hospital Investigator Wells, William Brigham and Women's Hospital Principal Investigator Yoo, Seung-Schik Brigham and Women's Hospital Investigator Zientara, Gary Brigham and Women's Hospital Investigator Zou, Kelly Brigham and Women's Hospital Investigator Disclosure PermissionStatement, ttoolicable to SBIR/STTR Only. See instructions. 1 3Yes PHS 398/2590 (Rev.05/01) Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, First, Middle): JoleSZ, Ferenc A. The name of the principal investigator/program director must be provided at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. RESEARCH GRANT